


Sun

by shattering_petals



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, Reminiscing, bobby is just trying to help, hanbin is emo, jinhwan is a ho, junhoe is confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: When the light left, Hanbin let the darkness in





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow :3 I am back with another mess of a fic. I hate my brain cause i had plenty of time to write in july and now i'm working and suddenly i have ideas for 3 other fics, fml. Aaanyway, English is not my first language so if you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know and as always enjoy!

Completely drunk Hanbin lays on his sofa, empty vodka bottles and cans of beer surrounding him. He stares blankly at the ceiling in the dark. He takes another sip of the insanely expensive whiskey and grabs his phone. Brightness of the cracked screen hits Hanbin’s eyes and he groans before unlocking it and dialing a certain number. It rings thrice before someone picks up. A woman whispers a drowsy hello. Hanbin stays silent for a while, hangs up and puts the phone back on the floor. He half-laughs and half-cries.

_Of course you did. When there’s something toxic, you cut it out of your life._

Hanbin was about to break down and cry like a little bitch when his best friend enters his apartment. Bobby turns on the lights and sighs at the sight.

„You gotta stop doing this to yourself.“

„He changed his number. He hates me.“

„I know. And he doesn’t hate you.“

„How the fuck do you know?“

„A friend of mine is close to him. We hang out from time to time.“

Hanbin sits up, suddenly feeling sober. „You’re telling me that all these months you knew how’s Jinhwan without telling me?!“

Bobby’s eyes widen when he realizes his mistake but he maintains a calm voice. „It was for your own good.“

Hanbin basically jumps from the sofa, grabs Bobby’s collar and pushes him on the wall.

„The fuck are you doing?!“

„Tell me everything you know.“

„No.“

„TELL ME!“

„No.“

Hanbin roars and punches his best friend. Bobby falls on he floor, his lip bleeding. Hanbin sits on top of him. He punches Bobby twice and raises his fist for the third strike but he doesn’t hit. He stands up with terrified expression and wide eyes.

„Oh God. Oh my fuckin God… I am so sorry I-“ Hanbin doesn’t finish his sentence and runs out of the apartment, not closing the door behind him.

This Friday night is cold and Hanbin shivers. His right hand still hurts from the contact with Bobby’s jaw and guilt is biting at his heart. The dizzy feeling returns and he’s unable to walk in straight line. His vision is blurry and his head is spinning. He knows he’s bound to fall embarrassingly if he continues to walk but nearest bench is way to far so he leans on a red brick wall and slides down.

Since when he became so miserable? Getting wasted almost every night and neglecting healthy life style. Hitting his best friend because of his ex that he lost by his own fault.

Jinhwan… Hanbin’s light that saved him from himself. Hanbin’s little sun. Jinhwan’s bright and warm love shined through Hanbin and embraced every side of him with unconditional affection. He broke every single wall Hanbin built around him and entered his heart. Jinhwan sang with Hanbin’s angels and danced with his demons. Jinhwan loved him and Hanbin loved him even more.

Their relationship was so beautiful. The bond so strong. The love so true. Anyone and everyone could sense the sweet presence of love. Bobby always joked that even Romeo and Julliet got nothing on them and Binhwan is the Ship™.

Hanbin was happy. Happier than he’s ever been. He felt like nothing can hurt him anymore and that he’ll be free, happy and loved untill his last breath.

But life doesn’t work that way.

Hanbin became greedy, possessive and jealous. He refused to share his sun with anyone else. He knew Jinhwan’s weaknesses and he abused them to keep him. Everytime Jinhwan wanted to leave, he made his heart flutter with words and gestures. Everytime Jinhwan shoved his belongings into a bag, Hanbin kissed his sweet spot and Jinhwan’s body betrayed him, surrending to the electricity that woke up every single nerve and with a sigh of pleasure he was Hanbin’s once again.

Days, weeks and months passed. Hanbin went on a trip with some of his colleaques. When he returned, he found an half empty closet and a letter with 3 sentences that detroyed Hanbin’s world

_I can’t take this anymore. I’m sorry._

_Goodbye._

Those 8 words were like a bucket of ice cold water poured on Hanbin in the middle of the night. He suddenly realized how terribly he treated his sun. He layed on their bed where the sheets and pillows still had traces of JInhwan‘s scent and for the first time in years he cried.

Jinhwan disappeared from Hanbin’s life. He blocked Hanbin. He moved. He quit his job. Hanbin started drinking alcohol to numb the pain that stabbed his chest. His friends started to worry but only the closest ones stayed by his side. Hanbin is a human wreck.

Jinhwan wasn’t doing any better. He didn’t drown his sadness in alcohol - he let himself be devoured by pleasure and heat. He brings men to his new home, eager to feel the electricity pulse through his veins. But no man could fill him with ecstasy like Hanbin. No man could make him see galaxies like Hanbin. No man could satisfy his lust like Hanbin. No man could be Hanbin.

It was after 4 months after their break up when they accidentaly met at a club. Their eyes met and before they realized what they’re doing, the pair was kissing in a dirty bathroom stall. Hanbin’s hands were restless and frenetic as they caressed Jinhwan’s soft skin, afraid that the moment will pass as soon as it began. Jinhwan didn’t hold back with the volume of his moans and chants of Hanbin’s name. Hanbin finally touched and tasted his angel and Jinhwan finally felt the sensation he craved so much. The bond was ragged but still unbroken. The traces of love still lingered. That deep emtion was still there.

They stayed still and silent for a while with closed eyes, trying to cath their breath as the feeling of climax slowly faded away. As expected, Jinhwan disappeared as fast as he could. He was afraid that if he stayed a minute longer, he wouldn’t be able to go back.

 

Here he is now. Sitting in the lonely street, staring into the sky and tormenting himself. Suddenly the door of the bar right next to the building he’s leaning on open and a man stumbles out, giggling. Hanbin can’t see very well but he still can recognize the short, slim figure. Hanbin gets up and follows him.

Hanbin is tipsy and it’s hard for him to follow Jinhwan unnoticed but he doesn’t seem to suspect a thing. Jinhwan enters a building and calls the elevator. Hanbin cathes the glimpse of a number 3. Hanbin decides to take the stairs to the third floor. He reads the name tags on each door untill he finds the tag with  _Kim Jinhwan_  written on it.

He bangs on the door untill they open. Instead of Jinhwan there’s a tall shirtless man standing in front of him. He has black hair, shaved on each side of his head. He’s wearing earrings and you can just tell by the look on his face that he’s confident.

„What do you want?“ He says in raspy and annoyed voice. Hanbin’s heart breaks and he is unable to respond. He just blankly stares at the man.

„Who is it?“ says Jinhwan. When he sees the sad expression, his jaw drops and his eyes widen „Hanbin…“

Hanbin feels sick and he runs without thinking. He cries as he’s going up the stairs to the roof.

He stands on the edge, whimpering. He’s about to jump when someone grabs his arm and drags him down.

„What the hell do you think you’re doing?!“

„…“

„Why did you try to kill yourself?“

„I love you.“

„What?“

„I love you. So much.“

„Is that why you treated me like a possesion?“ Jinhwan frowns

„No, not that. I… I had a very shitty life and I was miserable and then you came and made me happy a-a-and I didn’t want to lose that so i unintentionally… claimed you“  Hanbin quickly said with a sad voice.

„Oh.“

„I’m sorry that i treated you like that. I’m a terrible person and I don’t deserve love. I don’t deserve to li-“

„Stop. Hanbin… I love you too. I missed you so bad but i was scared that if i come back you’ll become even more jealous and greedy that you’ll never let me leave or beat me.“

„Ok, first of all i was about to call ambulance when you cut your finger so the thought of me beating you is stupid and second of all, did you really think I’d lock you up or something?“

„I guess i wasn’t in my right mind.“ Jinhwan chuckles

Hanbin suddenly remembers the man at Jinhwan’s flat „Can I ask you something?“

„Sure.“

„What’s up with that dude in your flat?“

„Ah, you mean Junhoe. He’s my best friend.“

„Really?“

„Yes. How could I date someone when I was busy doing all these one night stands?“

„YOU DID WHAT?!“ Hanbin shrieks.

„Jesus christ, Hanbin chill! Everybody does it.“

„H-How many?“

„I lost count at 25.“

„YOU SLEPT WITH 20 FUCKING 5 MEN?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT COULD HAPPEN?! “

„I said I lost count at 25. It was much more than that.“ Jinhwan says nonchalantly while Hanbin is having a mental breakdown

„…. Am i still the best?“ Hanbin asks. Jinhwan is sure as hell that Hanbin is the world’s best top but his pride won’t let him say it out loud.

„I dunno. It’s been so long. Maybe you’ll have to refresh my memory.“ Jinhwan suggests with a smirk.

_~~~_

That night was a night of their reunion. Hanbin makes sure he will never make the same mistake again. The bond is stronger than ever and that long lost sweetness is back again.

The sun that is Jinhwan shines again and he’s giving his unconditional love to his husband Hanbin and son Chanwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what song inspired me? It's a bop of this century. At first i wanted to make a bad ending but why ruin the summer with tears lol. It's my first time writing "smut" and i'm not sure if I did well??? I hope I did.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and i'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anything since i worked hard to write this.


End file.
